Not a Baby Anymore, Dad
by VanessaEmilyBlack
Summary: Nessie's growing up but Edward's not too happy about it. Mainly Alice,Edward,Nessie &Jake POV
1. Going in for the kill

**A/N I know this one's dead short but i just wanted to know if it was okay. Please review :']**

*Alice POV*

"Alice, you in there?" Emmett was knocking on my door.

"No, I'm not. DUH course i am. What you want now?" I replied. He waited for a minute then took a step into my room. "Ermm..."

"Just spit it out Em."

"What should I buy Nessie for her birthday?"

I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing. Seriously why's my own brother worried, scared even to ask me a question, that involves shopping? What a silly boy. Tskk.  
"Give me a min Em" I paused looking into the future. "I can see that you will buy her something sparkly." I announced in an ominous tone.

"Oh whatever Alice. Quit the crap and just tell me what i'm buying her" Emmett asked getting annoyed. I searched again, seeing him buy some earrings, that would only go with Nessie's eyes. "Well you're gonna buy some Sapphire earrings."I paused. "Yeah you're defiantly buying some Sapphire earrings. Only Nessie and Bella have Sapphire as their birthstone. You buying for Bells as well?"

"Ermm. No. I don't think so.

"Smooth Em, real smooth," my Jazzy walked into the room.

He had plenty shoping bags in his hands, so i knew he'd done as I'd asked. I ran at him grabbing the bag just before he noticed and peeked in. I was right he'd bought every thing needed for the best 13th birthday party. EVER! I couldn't wait to get Nessie's party ready, or to get her ready for that matter! I started to rummage in the bags, more carefully this time. There were purple and gold balloons, purple streamers, gold plates and all the other 'food acessories' were either gold or purple. In the next bag was only half the party food I'd asked for. Jasper obviously felt my emotions and he wispered in my ear "the car." Excitedly i ran towards the door, just to be stopped by Jasper.

"Cool it Alice" I felt the waves cover my body and left me feeling quite peaceful. "Thanks Jazzy" I said with a smile

"ALICE!" uhoh. what've done now? Even though Jazz's waves were still calming me, i couldn't help but break through them and become over worried.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!" Shoot. Not the full name. _Edward what have I done now?_ I thought, knowing he would pick up on it.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS MY DAUGHTER WEARING?" Jeez Edward, chill.

"Ermmm, a skirt?" i replied sheepishly.

"Alice, just a bit too short don't you think?"

I was saved by Nessie walking in the room, Jake tagging along. "Hey guys, what's the matter now?" Nobody answered her. "Dad?

But Edward was stood in a crouch facing Jacob, growling at him. He was ready to pounce. _EDWARD ATHONHY MASON CULLEN _I basically screamed in my head. _Don't do anything Bella or Nessie will make you regret._ I said this in a softer tone. He paused to look at me but he wasn't really concentrating on me. He was in for the kill.

*Nessie POV*

"Dad?" I asked puzzled by his stance. I looked over at Auntie Al, who was giving Dad the most scariest evils I've ever seen. No wonder mom doesn't like to say no to her.

I looked back to my dad. He looked ready to pounce.

"DAD! STOP!" I ran towards him hugging him to get him to calm down. But it didn't work. He just picked me up and placed me down next to Auntie Al.

"EDWARD!" That's when my mom stormed through the front door of the main house. "DON'T!"

But he did.


	2. DAD!

**A/N please review. I've worked out how to enable reviews for you's without accounts :D :']**

*Nessie POV*

Dad lunged for Jake, who just stood there ready to take it all. I was ready to jump in and try and defend Jacob, MY Jacob. But Auntie Al had her hands around my bicecps causing me to not even bother trying to move. Auntie Al couldn't stop some-one else defending Jake though. Mom jumped towards dad, and landed on his back.

"Edward! Stop it your scaring Nessie." Mom cried in desperation.

I'm not scared I thought. Then, too late obviously, I caught up with mom's plan. Stupid stupid girl. My dad growled turning round. Mom wuickly made a good desicion by jumping off dad's back and walking over to see if Jake was okay. Dad appeared in front of me, with a mad look on his face. NOW I was frightened.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, NEVER say that to yourself. EVER. You are NOT stupid, far from it." Dad screamed at me.

"Edward CALM DOWN!" Poor Jasper, dad's emotions must be killing him. Suddenly I felt really calm. I knew that dad would be calm now.

"Thanks Jazz" I wispered knowing he would hear.

"S'okay lil' one" Trust Jazz to lighten the mood. Dad laughed at my inside joke.

"EDWARD! This isn't a laughing matter. You very nearly KILLED Jake. Don't you know how that would affect us? And by us I mean the WHOLE family." Roaslie sighed but Mom was mad. Very mad. I was kinda scared of her, I've never in my 4 (soon to be 5) years knowing her. But dad thought he was scaring scaring me, so he just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Momma," I used my childhood name to call my mom over. "Is daddy okay?"  
Auntie Al blanked out for a fraction of a second, having a vision hopefully about my father. Then she answered the question I'd asked my mother.

"Yes sweatheart, he's fine. He's just really really annoyed with himself." I saw Alice look at mom who must have said something that was too quiet for me too hear, as she just randomly nodded. I looked over to see where Jake was but he was missing. Mom must have noticed my frantic search for my best friend.

"He went home honey. He thought it would help your dad clear his head." I sighed. It felt wrong not having Jacob there.

Somehow I pulled myself to my room and crashed on my king sized bed at the mansion.I fell asleep fully clothed. Alice was going to kill me tomorrow, oh well, I couldn't be bothered to care. All I cared for was Jacob being safe. I fell asleep dreaming dreams of memories I've had with Jacob.

My Jacob. My russet wolf.

Jake, wolfy please? I was in the woods with Jacob. He held up his index finger and went to phase. This took him no longer than a minute. When the big russet wolf wandered up to my I kissed him right in between his big brown eyes, before opping on his back. I could do this for hours, with the wind in my hair. But suddenly the Jacob wolf came to a stop. My father was stood infront of my wolf. He walked over to me and Jacob. I started panicing, but my father just picked me up and ran off with me on his back. I kept looking behind but all i could see was a russet blur fading into the horizon.

**A/N: Review?**


	3. Blown It Now

**A/N : thanks guys**

**please review :')**

**...**

*Edward POV*

'Now I've seriously blown it.' I thought 'Now my own daughter and wife probably hate me. Just because of that mutt's disgusting thoughts.'

*Nessie walked into the room with Jacob tagging along.

"Hey guys what's the matter now?" Nessie asked this question just as I heard Jacob's thought : _damn she's looking hot today. whatta skirt!_ Then I phased out of my surroundings and I only saw that mutt's face staring back at me. Some how my body got itself into a crouch, ready to pounce. Nessie ran over to me, arms out as if she was going to hug me. Before she could I picked up and set her down next to Alice. I reset my position then I felt Bella's presence. But I ignored her.*

'Yes, deffinatly blown it, I mean c'mon I ignored my wife.' I couldn't think staright I checked the time on my watch. 22:35. I knew that Nessie would be asleep so I headed back to the mansion.

*Alice POV*

"Al, where is he?" Bella must've asked me the same question at least a hundred times in the past 3 hours. I was about to answer her when I got a vision. It was Edward, and he was walking somewhere. Then I saw the mansion infront of him. He's coming home.

"Alice, love, what did you see. Was it anything bad?" Jasper was in a panic-y state.

"Calm down Jazz." I paused before telling them my vision.

"Awww. C'mon Ally, 'spit it out'" Emmett did a truely shocking impression of me, form earlier in the day.

"Whatever Em. Anyway, Edward's gonna be home in about a minute. He's stalling." "What? What do you mean he's stalling?" Honeslty Bella is so slow sometimes. PFFFT!

"Think about it." Bella thought, then her eyes lit up in sudden realisation.

"Will some-one fill me in please. C'mon I'm not some freaky pshyic shield-thingy."

"Well he doesn't want to face Bella just yet, he's buying himeslf time. He's probably trying to see if Nessie's still awake. She's the last person he wants to talk to" I said matter-of-factly.

"No, she's not" An unexpected familiar voice came from the back door. Even though we couldn't see him or feel his emotions like Jazzy could, we could all feel his pain, his solemnity We all knew it was Edward, but I guess Emmett couldn't leave an oppertunaty like this.

"Oh My Gosh! Who is speaking?" Edward came into the room to find Emmett on his knees, hands up to the ceiling, eyes closed.

"What did we all do to deserve a brother like him?" Edward laughed, and we all joined in not wanting to make a tense atmosphere.

"Well I'm going to bed" Bella announced as she stood up in one fluid movment.

"Errrr Bells, you don't sleep!" God Emmett you are such a fool. Rosalie slapped the back of his head, sighing. Bella carried on regardless. When she reached Edward, who was still stood by the door, she completely ignored him. That's when I got another vision. It was a vision that I wouldn't of liked to see. Edward laughed when he heard my thought and saw the vision. _NOT NICE EDDIEKINS!_ i thought-screamed at him. He just winked at me. Brothers eh?

Edward sighed, randomly. Then he left the room and only moments depressing tunes were coming from the piano.

*Edward POV*

After seeing Alice's vision I was a LOT more confident about speaking with my wife.

"Emmett! Stop it please." I heard Alice cry from the living room. I stopped playing and searched the thoughts in the house. I heard Alices first.

_GROSS GROSS GROSS! I wouldn't even let Jasper do that to me._ then came Emmett's...


	4. Saying Sorry

**A/N: Thanks to everyone especially:**

**WierdFuckingLife +&& singergurlxoxo :') **

**Disclaimer:I dont own twilight or anything. this goes for the whole story :)**

*Nessie POV*

I awoke to the sounds of my uncles arguing. I groaned as I looked over at the clock on my bedside cabinet. 06.30 AM. I am sooo gonna get them for that I thought. I heard a musical chuckle, that belonged to my father, come from behind the door.

"Come in dad" I said hesitantly. How was I supposed to act with him? Moody or forgiving? I don't know. Whilist this was rushing through my mind my father had come to sit by me on the king-sized bed.

"Listen darling. I'm sorry for my behavouir yesterday-" he could see that I was going to interupt him and he held a hand up. "Let me finish first, then I will be happy for you to talk back at me. First though, I have to get this of my chest. For your sake, and mine." Okay daddy I thought, not wanting to interupt him completely.

"Good. Now there are some things that I will explain now and others that will be explained to you in the future, when the time is right and when I believe that you are truely ready. Some things only I can explain to you, others only your mother and others only Jacob. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. What I will explain now is that sometimes people think things in their minds that are inexcuseable, sometimes rude other times just plain sick." He stopped to take a long deep breath. "That happened that day with Jacob. He thought one of these thoughts about some-one who was in the room at that time. I wont tell you who, because that would make me tell you the rest of the story, which isn't fully mine, it is Jacob's. I'm deeply sorry hunnie. Do you forgive your old dad?"

I just sat there in silence, which must have stunned him. He started to panic. "Nessie? Renesmee?" I looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm fine dad. Just shocked that's all." He had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Shocked?"  
"Yeah, dad that speech was really something else. Been practising much?" In a second his smile returned. My smile mirrored his, as we embraced in a warm hug.  
"Oh and dad?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"I forgive you" I said with a smile, which got me another hug. Just then my momma walked into the room. She stood in the door way watching us before coming and joining the hug. I felt younger again. Back when I 'looked' three I would snooze in my father's arms, my mother cradling the both of us. It was one of those happy family moments.

I looked up into my mother's eyes which were black.  
"Momma you should go hunting."  
"Humm, I could do with it. Thirsty hun?" I had to think about that one and I wasn't that bad.  
"Naww. I'm god for a few days. You and dad go alone. I'm sure my 'wonderful' uncles will entertain me" my voice was dripping in sarcasm. My dad chuckled. "Inside joke?" Momma asked dad looking confused.  
"Something like that." I'll get dressed now then i'll go amuse my uncles i thought to my dad.  
"Okay hunnie, we'll be off. Be good now."  
"Course dad.."

I entered my closet looking for something to wear, when I found a note from Auntie Al. It read:

_**Dear Nessie,**_

Today's clothes are in my closet. Come to my room.  
We'll be waiting. :)  
love  
Auntie Al and Auntie Rose. xxx

Oh No! Dress up Nessie time.  
As much as I love clothes, I hate being Alice's barbie. Oh well at least the quicker I get dressed means that sweet sweet revenge comes quicker. ahhhh. Soon it will be...

Payback time!

I could wait a few hours. Aslong as i would get this.


	5. SUPRISE!

**A/N Longest chapter yet guys :D Thanks all. :') Please review I've only got two so far :'(**

*Nessie POV*

I was sat in Alice's big salon-style chair, whilst wearing a blindfold. Why I was wearing it I could only ask so many times. 'Because' was the only answer I'd gotten out of my aunt.  
"How much longer?" I moaned.  
"Five minutes, max."  
"Promise?" I held out my pinky finger.  
"Promise" Alice's pinky finger wrapped around mine sealing the deal.

I was really bored, so I decieded to count exactly to see if she would break her promise.  
4 mins...3 mins...2 mins...  
30 seconds...29...28...  
3...2...1...

"Ready!" Alice's musical voice chimed with excitement and pride as she whipped the blindfold off and saw the expression on my face. I was beyond shocked. In the double mirror I saw my reflection, but I couldn't believe that it was actually me! I was wearing a yellow party dress, which had frills from the waist down and it looked beautiful. My hair was slightly curled, which looked natural. My make-up was simple but very effective. I blushed as I saw my dad at the door.

"Perfect" Alice cried out. "A bit of a natural blush. Just what you needed." Dad mumbled something that I couldn't catch.

"Now close your eyes Ness." Even Rosalie was excited. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do now go on. Hold your father's hand and follow the sound of my voice" She'd left the room already. "Mind her on the stairs Edward" She was talking to my father now.

As my dad led me down the stairs I tried to listen for a nosie apart from Alice's voice. I heard nothing. I couldn't work out why I needed to be blindfolded if the house was empty. I was thinking about momma when I was pulled to an abrupt stop. My dad's hands moved away from my eyes very slowly. When I could see fully the room moved in a blur of colour.

"Suprise!" All my family were there and the whole pack. I looked round at all the familiar faces. Emmett and Jazz were there, Rose and Alice and of course, Gran and Grandad were packed into the corner. My mom and my dad, were stood next to Gran and Grandad and they were beaming from head to toe at me. Then I saw my brothers (and sister) from the reservation. Every-one from Sam's pack was there and all the wolves from Jake's pack. I waved at Seth who gave me a gangly grin in return. The last face I settled on was Jake's. He looked beautiful under this lighting. I wondered whether Alice had done that on purpose. Jake saw me starring at him and he smiled. I smiled back, probably looking like a goon if I'm honest.

"Right Ness. PRESENT TIME!" I swear this isn't for me this party, it's for Alice. I heard my dad chuckle. "The first present is from me and Jazzy." She handed me a little box, which looked like a jewelry box. I opened it carefully, taking my time with it.I could Alice getting inpaitient so I huried up a bit. When I got in to the box I gasped. Inside there was a key. But not any old key. It was a key to a Jaguar XKR. These cars were beautiful and I spent a whole day looking at different colours of them. I started for the door, when Grandad Carlise spoe for the first time.  
"Later sunshine. Open your other presents first."  
"Kay, but what colour is it?" Please be white please be white. I thought over and over in my head.  
"Whatta guess darling, whatta guess." this comment came from my mind-reading father.  
"It's white?" I almost whispered. All my family nodded their heads. Then I screamed.

"Next present!"Alice announced.  
"It's from me and Em"Rosalie passed me a bigger box than Alice's. I was to excited to make it last and ripped into it. When I saw the present that Rosalie and Emmett had bought me I screamed straight away without having to ask. All that was in the box was a new Iphone box and a piece of paper. It read:

_**Hello Ness,  
Happy Birthday  
Love Auntie Rose and Uncle Em. xxxx**_

**__****_P.S. We Hope You Love Your Present This Year.  
We Hope It Will Bring You Lots of Fun And Cheer.  
Can You Guess Where Your New IPHONE Is?_**

**__****_xxx xxx_**

"The Games Room" I asked excitedly.  
Grandad Carlise spoke again, "Wait till you've opened your other presents. How about mine and your nan's present?"  
"Okay Grandad." I picked up the present wrapped in Esme style wrapping paper.  
"You can tell she's your granddaughter Esme" Trust Seth to drop the funniest one liners ever! Then I literally dived into the huge cardboard box present from my grandparents.

**A/N Please review it'll make my day :) And what should Carlise and Esme give her. I've run out of ideas?  
Tell me your ideas in a review or pm please :')**


	6. Forem

**A/N: I know this is really short but I wanted to get her reaction to Carlise +& Esme's present out. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow :)  
Real big thanks to _singergurlxoxo _for all your help with this chapter. her review was my inspiration for Carlise & Esme's presents for Nessie :')**

Recap...  
'_ "The Games Room" I asked excitedly._  
_Grandad Carlise spoke again, "Wait till you've opened your other presents. How about mine and your nan's present?"_  
_"Okay Grandad." I picked up the present wrapped in Esme style wrapping paper._  
_"You can tell she's your granddaughter Esme" Trust Seth to drop the funniest one liners ever! Then I literally dived into the huge cardboard box present from my grandparents.'_

*Nessie POV*

_As I tore into the box_, my dad told me to calm down.  
"Why daddy?"  
"If you calm down you'll find out."

It sunk in that the present might be fragile. I started to open it again, this time with more care. Inside were three presents. The first was clearly visable. I brought it out and saw it was a photo album. On the front cover was our family crest. I'd only seen the crest briefly in Grandad's office.I gasped because it was so beautiful. I began to flick through it. In it there were pictures from my childhood. Ones of the whole family, ones of me, mom and dad, others with just me. There were a lot with me and Jake. I looked up at my grandparents, smiling like a crazy person.

"Thank yo-"  
Gran interupted me "Don't thank us yet honey. Open all your presents first."

"Kay Gran!" I delved into the box and pulled out a a wad of tissue paper, white of course. Once I'd opened it I saw the beautiful gift within. It was a statue of the Loch Ness Monster. It was quite big and on one side it was engraved with:  
_  
'carus nessie, maioribus amplitudo filia umquam. diligo vestri amplitudo parentes'  
_  
I starred at it for what seemed like ages, and my dream was interupted by my father.

"It means dear nessie, the greatest grand daughter ever. love your grand parents."

"Ohhh. It's beautiful Gran."

"That's why I chose it, to match my beautiful granddaughter." I started to blush.

"Get the other present out Ness!" Alice was a touch over excited. But I did as I was told. I pulled out the final present from my grandparents. It was another jewelry box. Inside it was a beautiful charm bracelet. There were four charms on it already. The first was the Cullen family crest. The second a love heart with the word 'forem' engraved on it. I already knew that this meant forever. The third was a tiny Loch Ness Monster and the last one was a virgo symbol.  
I put it on quickly and went over and squeezed the living day lights out of my grandparents. They were so considerate.

"Our turn!" my mom and dad said in unison.

**A/N: again really sorry about the length. I know it's short. please review though :')**


	7. Alway's My Baby

**A/N:Hii. I'm SOOOOO SOOO Sorry i couldn't update last sunday like I said I would, I eneded up going out for a BBQ to watch the England game and I cant go on my laptop on weekdays, becus i'm usually out, or doing homework. So yeah really sorry it took ages getting this one out and I'll try to get one up tmz. (no promises there though.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM characters or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

*Nessie POV*

I turned to face my parents, who stood there gleaming at me. They each had three presents in their hands.  
"Mom, Dad" I said looking at each of them as I said their names. "I told you not to get me too many presents." Don't get me wrong I love presents, it's just that I never know what to buy my parents, so I ask them to get me small presents. They never listen. So far I've had five birthday's, and have never got my wish. Too bad eh?  
"Shush hon. We know you love presents, and if you let Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose get you presents, why cant we?" Well... I thought. My dad chuckled.  
"If you put it that way..." They always seem to win me over, somehow.  
"Here, open this one first" Mom handed me the present that was on top of her pile. I took it reluctantly, for some unknown reason. I opened it slowly, unlike I had done before, not knowing what to expect. Once I was into the present I found a plain CD case. I opened it up and inside was a CD with the words _'Alway's my baby' _on it. I looked up at my dad and hearing me thoughts he nodded. I knew this present was from him especially. I got up to go to the music room but my dad dived towards the door throwing my presents into the air. Now if we were normal humans the presents would of landed on the floor, anything fragile breaking in a second. But being vampires, my aunts leaped up to catch the presents. "Thanks you two" My mom, always the one with manners. I continued to stare at my father, puzzled.  
"Before you ask, you'll realise why I just did what I did in a few minutes. Now carry on opening your presents."  
"Ermmm... Okay!" He handed me one of the presents which Alice was holding. It was a lot bigger than the first. I tore into it carefully. When I'd got all the baby blue wrapping paper off I saw that inside was an all black steroeo. Thats when it clicked. Dad wanted me too play his songs for me on my new stereo before anything else.  
"Your deffinatly my child darling."  
"Eh?" Trust Emmett.  
"Doesn't matter Em." Dad repiled. _Smooth dad, real smooth_. I thought, and he chuckled again.  
"Kay whatever you say Eddie. But I don't think it's fair that we all have too miss out when you to have those wierd in your head conversations" Dad hated being called Eddie. He was just plain Edward.

Ignoring Emmett I picked up the next present off mom's pile. As soon as I picked it up mom snatched it back.  
"Ooops. Next year I'll arange them." She handed my another package. The present this time was a music book full of pop songs. I flicked through it and found some of my favourites:  
Airplanes- B.O.B. ft Hayley Williams.  
Speechless- Lady GaGa.  
Hello- Lionel Riche  
It also had musicals in it. Including all the transcript for my favorites; Wicked and Les Miserables. I jumped up and down, screaming with joy. Emmett pulled me down after a minute of me jumping insesently.

"Next present Ness I'm bored now." Emmett sighed. The room burst into laughter.  
"Here sweetie open this next." Mom handed me another present. Inside it was an outfit. It was a pale blue party dress, covered in white spots. It was gorgeus. With was a matching white cardigan with the same shade of blue buttons. I starred at mom. She pointed at Alice.  
"It wasn't all me, I found the dress selection and did the pairing up. But your mom choose the colour and the style. She did most of the work." Alice told me.  
"Don't kid yourself Alice." Mom laughed.

I took the second to last present of mom's pile, leaving the one she'd took off me earlier. Once inside I saw that this present was to go with the one beforehand. Inside was a pair of quite low high heels which were also blue with white spots. On the front was a little bow with the same pattern. Why did dad agree to let me have these? Dad chuckled.  
"I didn't" he whispered to me.

Mom decieded to completely ignore ourlittle conversation and butt in handing me the last present. It was very small and was in matching wrapping paper to the dress and shoes. This made me assume it was something that would match my new outfit. I couldn't have got it wrong in a bigger way.

**A/N: Review please :']  
(It'd make a 13 year olds day:D)**


	8. So Much For a Party

**A/N: Hi. Quite excited for this chapter to go out. Because It's gunna have a bit in Jake's point of view. FOR THE FIRST TIME! ( quite a lot of Jake's POV to be honest)**

**please review. i got a whole 0 reviews last time, so i might not write anymore. till i get some more reviews.**

_Recap..._  
_'Mom decieded to completely ignore our little conversation and butt in handing me the last present. It was very small and was in matching wrapping paper to the dress and shoes. This made me assume it was something that would match my new outfit. I couldn't have got it wrong in a bigger way.'_

*Nessie POV*

Once I was in the small box, I was utterly confused. I really didn't understand the present. It was a minature statue of a clear piano, one that I'd seen on the new Alicia Key's music video and wanted ever since.  
"Ermm..." I stuttered, which was unusual for a half-vampire. "Thanks?" My thanks came out as a question instead of a statement. I felt bad, I didn't mean to say it that way. What if mom and dad took it badly.?  
"Go to the music room sweetheart, you'll understand then." Without another word i rushed off to the music room. Once inside I immediatly understood the first gift. In the room was a life sized version of the piano which was in the box. My parents wanted to show my the present first, instead of wrapping up the real thing. Now that would be a hard job. Even for my parents, the vampires.  
"Wow.. ermm...I... O-EM-GEEE!" I couldn't help it I just had to scream out.  
"What's going on up there? Find anything slightly excited Ness?" Seth once again. He had me in tears and I just couldn't stop laughing. Dad was looking at me funny and so was mom for that matter. Their faces were priceless and they just made me laugh even harder.

*Edward POV*

Oh my word, my daughter is going mad. Officially. Mad!  
The thoughts from every one in the room were hilarious.  
_'that kids worse than me man. Shes lost it.'_ Emmett had to put things simply.  
_'I'm so glad she's my niece_.' Jasper's thought confused me slightly.  
_'EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP' _was all I got from my pixie sister.  
_'Gosh my family is actually off their heads' _Rose always was the pessimist.  
Everyones thoughts were centered around my daughter. Soon we were all at it, this infectious laughing. My girl always has this affect on people. I admire her for it.

After about thirty minutes of constant laughing Nessie and the others stopped laughing. Alice and Rose soon whipped her upstairs to re-apply her make-up. Bless her she looked like a panda, with all her mascara smudged.

*Jake POV*

Nessie looked so gorgeus today. She was turning 5, but we were treating it as her 13th. She was the cutest 13 year old ever in my opinion. She'd opened all her family's present and no offence to my brothers (and sister) but there was no way we could get her any other present, better than the ones they'd, that suited her so completely. Even the clothes they'd bought her matched her eyes, her skin tone her everything. At the moment she was trying on the jewelry that Emmett and Blondie had given to her. Once that was on her Seth stepped forward.

"Here Ness this is from me and Leah." He handed her a small present bag. She took it and opened with care. They'd got her a beautiful gift. It was a dream catcher just like the one I bought for Bella many years ago. Those days seemed so far away. They were almost in another world. A world with no Nessie, no focus point, a world were I slept and ran, those being the only things that seemed to matter. I could go for days without eationg back then, just because I didn't care for food, I didn't feel the need for it. I was a different Jake. I was brought back from the old days by Nessie who was supprisingly on my back.

"Hey you, how'd you get right up here?" I asked really confused.  
"I climed up your leg silly" Nessie replied honestly.  
"You not gonna open your other presents miss?"  
"I did" Nessie was confused.  
"I don't think so hunnie," I pulled her round so I could whisper in her petite ear. " What's old Billy got on his lap then. Her eyes scanned towards my father then she hopped down and walked over to him.  
"Billy, Jakey says you've got another present for me. He told me to come and get it off 'Old Billy'" She was a rascal.  
"Old Billy eh?" He smiled cunningly. " I'll give you Old!" he scoffed. He chucked the present to me and dragged Nessie onto his lap and zoomed round the house in his chair. The sound of Nessie's laughter rang through the house. _'what a beautiful sound'_ I thought.  
"Humm... your right there Jacob." Edward said absent-mindedly.  
"WHAT! DID I JUST HEAR THAT CORRECTLY! Did Edward just _AGREE_ with Jacob?" Trust Emmett to play the fool.  
"Shurrup Em" I mumbled.

Nessie came back into the room pushing Billy, with a worried look on her face.  
"Grandad, Billy fell." She looked purely shocked. Carlise ran over Billy just like myself. Nessie was scooped up into Edwards arms and calmed down. I picked Billy up and followed Carlise upstairs to where the medical stuff was kept. I layed my fragile looking father on the hospital bed. So much for Nessie's party. She would be so worried now that she wont be able to carry on partying. I was about to leave to tell her not to worry when Carlise pulled on my arm, very gently.  
"Stay please, Jacob."He started."You need to stay with him, hold his hand whilst I take some tests." I did as I was told as Carlise did the tests. He came up with a result almost immediatly.

"He's had a stroke." Carlise spoke gravely.

**A/N:please review, cuz im not guna update if you dont :'(**


	9. It All Comes Back To Me

**A/N: OMG. Im well sorry this has taken ages to write! My computer crashed half way through writing it. So this is shorter than it should've been but i really couldn't remember what I'd written. :[  
Any ways enjoy :}**

*Nessie POV*

They made me stay down in the living room. I wanted to go and see Billy. Jake must be worried sick. Jake was all I could think about, I couldn't get him off my mind. It was quite strange that I couldn't focus on Billy, the person injured, the person who I injured. I couldn't help it when the tears started to trail down my face. "Shush, shush now Nessie. Your safe." Mom whispered in my ear.

"You- you don't get it do you mom? I couldn't care less about MY safety. I just knocked Billy over in his wheelchair. How could I think of MY safety? And I can't even bear to think how much of a state I've put my best friend in. I've messed up big time mom and you don't get it do you?"

"Nessie I-"

I didn' stop to hear the reply. I stormed out of the house running towards the cottage. The tears kept rolling down my cheeks drying instantly in the wind I was creating. As soon as reached the cottage I tore through the door and ran to my bedroom. Once on my bed I curled up into a ball and cried.

Not for myself but for the people that I loved. For everyone who's life I've ruined or put in danger. Why do I always seem to be at the centre of all madness? Why did it not always affect just me? Did bad luck have to hurt my family and friends as well as me?

I heard my mom and dad's low voice's in the corridor outside my door. I tried to speak but my mouth clamped itself shut. I thought of some way to tell them that now really wasn't the time, when my dad spoke again, louder than before.

"I think we should leave her be. Now isn't an appropriate time for a deep conversation." Dad's power dawned on me. Tsk... how do you forget your dad's a mind reader? I heard their footsteps echo down the hall till they reached their room. The footsteps soon stopped. I didn't even want to know why it had gone all quiet. I got of my bed and went under it.

Underneath was all my "memory boxes". I get a memory box from my Quiluete friends every year. Inside every box are moments that have really stood out to them in the year. They were all colour co-ordinated, a different colour for each year.

For my first birthday the box was fushia pink. I took this box out and dumped it on my bed. Inside was most of my presents from that year that I could no longer use. I found my first pair of shoes, Christian Louboutin dollies, with the unique red patent bottoms. On top they were black with a silver bow on the toes. They were georgous and I wanted a new pair in my size now.

The next thing that I took out was my grade one piano citificate. Underneath it was the picture of me, mom, dad and Jake on the day of the presentation. We looked happy and Jacob didn't look at all out of place. Before now I'd never wondered why Jake was always there. He just was.  
I dug deeper into the box and found my first curl. There was so many baby stuff in that shallow box it was unbeliveable. I knew that I'd used it all at some point in that first year of my life. But I still couldn't grasp how I'd used it all.

I knew that I was seeming selfish but I needed some time to think of old times. Times that I've ruined no forever. As soon as this came into my head I knew I had to go back. You can't run away from your mistakes because your mistakes run with you. Dad I'm going back come with me please. I thought to my dad knowing that he would be listening out for my thoughts especially.  
Seconds later they walked into my room hand in hand.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" I nodded at my mom. I started to get up but my dad ran over and swooped me up in his arms. He ran me back to the house. When we got there he stopped outside. Whilst putting me down he whispered some soothing advice in my ear.

"Come in when your ready." after that he and mom wnet inside.

I sat down on the porch steps and waited for my courage to come to me. Inside I knew it wouldn't come but I waited none the less. I couldn't face them just yet. I felt myself slipping away from reality. My eyes fluttered shut into a nice sunny dream.

**A/N:Review please :] **


	10. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hola :'] thanks for all the reviews everyone ;D :} x**

*Edward POV*

I coildn't keep still. The voices in my head were aggravating me so much. From my father all I got was worry and a bunch of medical terms. Billy seemed to be dreaming but I couldn't read him properly. Jake was a jumpy mix of nerves and anger. Alice kept flickering in and out of visions of the many possible out comes. Even though Billy was gravely injured and Jake was woried out of his mind, it was my brother that I felt sorry for. Yes I could read peoples minds and know how they felt, but Jasper felt it with them. And his wife couldn't stay in reality often enough to comfort him. The house was a mess tonight.

_"Daddy?"_ Nessie's sleepy voice called me in my mind. I walked off to the cottage, where my wife and daughter both were. I was happy to get out. I could think for myself and Nessie's voice was the only one in my head. The others were too far away. When i was in the cottage i saw my wife and daughter on the old rocking chair. No-one had sat on that chair for about three years. It was a sight I'd missed.

"Nessie, what did you want hun?" I asked whilist standing in the doorway to her room.

"I need to talk to Jakey don't I?" she whispered.

"Well darling you should go and comfort him, yes. He isn't feeling his best right now."

"Well you should know daddy" she said, tapping her temple and winking at Bella.

"Come on baby girl." Bella said soothingly. I couldn't help but admire her. "Lets go find Jake. You ready Edward?"

I nodded. _I'll take her. You run ahead and tell Jake she's coming. That okay?_ Bella lifted her shield for me and directed this thought to me. I nodded again, this time doing it at vampire speed so little nosey Nessie wouldn't ask questions. I was back at the main house in less than a minute and went straight up to Jacob.

"Edward, whats up? Is it Nessie?" Jacob was becoming frantic.

"No. Well yes. It is Nessie. She's coming here and she wants to apologise for Billy's accident. She wants to tell you exactly what happened."

"But I don't want her apologies. I just want to tell her not to worry. Billy's in safe hands."

"I know Jake, I know. But you've got to let. Don't interupt her. It will take a large wait off her little shoulders."

"She hasn't even left the house yet. Bella's still chosing her outfit. No, not the blue and white checks, the blue and white stripes. Honestly Bella" Alice brought us up to date with the happenings at the cottage. Although Nessie is like the wolves in many ways with Alice's gift, there is one major difference. If one of us were to mix our futures with the wolves, our own future would disapear, like theirs. But Alice can see everything that happens around Nessie, but Nessie herself isn't there. She cant look for Nessie, just the people around her.

"Thanks Alice." Jake whispered.

"Jacob hun, you hungry?" Esme walked in from the kitchen. Jacob was somewhere else, with thoughts in the back of his mind on food. I nodded at Esme and she wandered off to make a heap of food for Jake.  
"Esme, Nessie's coming. If your making pancakes will you make a few for her?" I asked my mom.

"Course Edward." She started humming and the sizzling of pancakes started to come from the kitchen. Rosalie looked bored, and Emmett just wanted to watch the match.

"Just go Emmett, your not helping here much." Everyone looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces. Then Alice blanked out. I saw her vision and went upstairs to get Jake. He was with Billy. Billy looked old. I know that technically I was older than him, but he looked so fragile, he looked ill. No wondered Jaake was so nervous. I tried picking things out of Carlise's mind but it was hard work. Eventually I remebered why I was here.

"Jacob?" I paused waiting for him to look up at me.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Bella's just left the cottage. She'll be going slower than usuall becuase Nessie wants to run, but you might as well come down now. Don't worry Bily will be fine under Carlise care."  
"I know, I know. I'm coming." We waked down stairs in silence. The house went quiet when Jacob was down stairs. He sat down on the armchair ad put his head in his hands.

"Jasper you'd better go. Things are going to get a bit emotional when Nessie gets here. Alice you go with him." Jasper nodded saying thank you to me in his thoughts. Jacob was still thinking, looking down at his feet, when Bella opened the door.

"Daddy we're here." Jacob looked up as soon as he heard Nessie' sweet voice.

**A/N: Review please :] and please do my poll :D  
thank you for reading :} **


End file.
